This invention relates to a method and system for conducting a multimedia telephone call, and more particularly to a system which facilitates a voice telephone call while navigating to a network resource specified by a far end telephone.
With the advent of the world-wide web, various websites are available as network resources from which a user may download and view advertising and information relating to goods and services offered by a company. In order to do this, the user must first be provided with the identity of the website to which the user should navigate.
Once the user has navigated to a particular website, the user""s interaction with the website is, essentially, one of machine interaction in the sense that the user makes choices as to which displays or portions of the display he/she wishes to navigate to. Often, websites will provide instructions as to how to navigate about the website. Such navigation may include indexes to other pages available at the website.
Unfortunately, however, users are not always aware of available websites providing information of interest, nor are they aware of all of the various content that may be provided in some of the more complex websites. Often to navigate about such content, a user must investigate all links which appear to be of interest. Often, however, identifications of links do not always convey the content of the resource associated with the link and, therefore, the user may be directed to links which are really not of interest. In any event, the choice of links to navigate to, depend upon the user""s interpretation of the names of the links.
What would be desirable, therefore, is a way of identifying to a user links which may be important to the user""s particular needs, based on an interpretation of the user""s needs provided by the provider. In addition, the ability to converse with a remote party observing the same image of goods or services or content, at the same time, would be desirable. The present invention addresses this need.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of conducting a multimedia telephone call, the method including the steps of:
a) establishing a telephone call between first and second customer premises equipment;
b) generating at the first customer premises equipment a frequency shift keyed message containing a network resource locator;
c) transmitting the FSK message from the first customer premises equipment to the second customer premises equipment during the telephone call; and
d) receiving the FSK message at the second customer premises equipment.
Preferably, the method involves the steps of extracting the network resource locator from the FSK message, establishing a connection to a network resource indicated by the network resource locator. Desirably, the connection is established using a second telephone line.
Preferably, the connection to the network resource is established while maintaining the telephone call active.
The method further includes the step of downloading a file from the network resource identified by the network resource locator and producing a display image at the second customer premises equipment, from the file, while displaying an associated image at the first customer premises equipment.
More particularly, the method preferably includes the step of producing a display image at the second customer premises equipment while displaying an associated image at the first customer premises equipment, while maintaining the telephone call to enable a user of the second customer premises equipment to view images designated by a user of the first customer premises equipment, while conducting a telephone conversation with the user of the first customer premises equipment.
It is desirable that there is maintained a list of network resource locators at the first customer premises equipment and that the network resource locators are used in respective FSK messages.
Desirably, the method includes the step of associating image files with respective network resource locators and producing display images corresponding to respective network resource locators when an FSK message is generated.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for conducting a multimedia telephone call. The system includes first and second customer premises equipment and provisions which are disposed at least one of the first and second customer premises equipment for establishing a telephone call on a first telephone line, between the first and second customer premises equipment. The system further includes provisions for generating at the first customer premises equipment a frequency shift keyed message containing a network resource locator and provisions for transmitting the FSK message from the first customer premises equipment to the second customer premises equipment during the telephone call. Provisions are provided at the second customer premises equipment, for receiving the FSK message.
Preferably, the apparatus includes provisions for extracting the network resource locator from the FSK message.
Desirably, the apparatus includes provisions for establishing a connection to a network resource indicated by the network resource locator.
Preferably, the apparatus includes provisions for establishing the connection to the network resource on a second telephone line.
Desirably, the apparatus includes provisions for establishing the connection to the network resource while maintaining the telephone call active on the first telephone line.
Preferably, the apparatus includes provisions for downloading a file from the network resource identified by the network resource locator.
Desirably, the apparatus includes provisions for producing a display image at the second customer premises equipment, from the file, while displaying an associated image at the first customer premises equipment.
Preferably, the apparatus includes provisions for producing a display image at the second customer premises equipment while displaying an associated image at the first customer premises equipment, while maintaining the telephone call on the first telephone line to enable a user of the second customer premises equipment to view images designated by a user of the first customer premises equipment, while conducting a telephone conversation with the user of the first customer premises equipment.
Desirably, the apparatus includes provisions for maintaining a list of network resource locators at the first customer premises equipment and selectively using the network resource locators in respective FSK messages.
Preferably, the apparatus includes provisions for associating image files with respective network resource locators and producing display images at the first customer premises equipment, the display images corresponding to respective network resource locators when an FSK message is generated.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for conducting a multimedia telephone call, the system including first and second customer premises equipment operable to establish a telephone call between each other on a first telephone line, a processor at the first customer premises equipment, for generating at the first customer premises equipment a frequency shift keyed message containing a network resource locator, a transmitter for transmitting the FSK message from the first customer premises equipment to the second customer premises equipment during the telephone call and a receiver at the second customer premises equipment for receiving the FSK message.
Desirably, the apparatus includes a processor at the second customer premises equipment for extracting the network resource locator from the FSK message.
Preferably, the apparatus includes a processor and a browser at the second customer premises equipment for establishing a connection to a network resource indicated by the network resource locator.
Desirably, the apparatus includes a modem for establishing the connection to the network resource on a second telephone line.
Preferably, the processor at the second customer premises equipment is operable to establish the connection to the network resource while maintaining the telephone call active on the first telephone line.
Desirably, the processor and the browser at the second customer premises equipment is operable to download a file from the network resource identified by the network resource locator.
Preferably, the apparatus includes first and second displays respective at the first and second customer premises equipment and desirably, the processor at the second customer premises equipment is operable to cooperate with the second display to produce a display image at the second customer premises equipment, from the file, while the processor at the first customer premises equipment cooperates with the first display to display an associated image at the first customer premises equipment.
Preferably, the apparatus includes a first processor and memory at the first customer premises equipment for maintaining a list of network resource locators at the first customer premises equipment, the processor being programmed to selectively include the network resource locators in respective FSK messages.
Desirably, the first processor is programmed to associate image files with respective network resource locators and produce display images at the first customer premises equipment, the display images corresponding to respective network resource locators included in the FSK messages, as the FSK messages are generated.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for dynamically dispatching network resource locators. The method includes the steps of:
a) establishing a telephone call between first and second customer premises equipment;
b) generating at the first customer premises equipment a frequency shift keyed message containing the network resource locator; and
c) transmitting the FSK message from the first customer premises equipment to the second customer premises equipment during the telephone call.
Preferably, the method includes the steps of maintaining a list of network resource locators at the first customer premises equipment and selectively using the network resource locators in respective FSK messages.
Desirably, the method includes the steps of associating image files with respective network resource locators and producing display images corresponding to respective network resource locators when an FSK message is generated.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for dynamically dispatching network resource locators. The system includes first and second customer premises equipment and provisions which are disposed at at least one of the first and second customer premises equipment for establishing a telephone call on a first telephone line, between the first and second customer premises equipment, provisions for generating at the first customer premises equipment a frequency shift keyed message containing the network resource locator, and provisions for transmitting the FSK message from the first customer premises equipment to the second customer premises equipment during the telephone call.
Preferably, the apparatus includes provisions for maintaining a list of network resource locators at the first customer premises equipment and selectively using the network resource locators in respective FSK messages.
Desirably, the apparatus includes provisions for associating image files with respective network resource locators and for producing display images at the first customer premises equipment, the display images corresponding to respective network resource locators when an FSK message is generated.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for dynamically dispatching network resource locators. The system includes first and second customer premises equipment operable to establish a telephone call between each other on a first telephone line, a processor at the first customer premises equipment, for generating at the first customer premises equipment a frequency shift keyed message containing the network resource locator and a transmitter for transmitting the FSK message from the first customer premises equipment to the second customer premises equipment during the telephone call.
Preferably, the apparatus includes a first processor and memory at the first customer premises equipment for maintaining a list of network resource locators at the first customer premises equipment, the processor being programmed to selectively include the network resource locators in respective FSK messages.
Desirably, the first processor is programmed to associate image files with respective network resource locators and produce display images at the first customer premises equipment, the display images corresponding to respective network resource locators included in the FSK messages, as the FSK messages are generated.